GUMBO
There are bound to arise thoughts which will not fit into one article and/or discussion about it. Let's store'em here. In Rising Fire, Cupidus says that "demons like Magister died out a long time ago", yet it seems Magister died no sooner than after Morning Glory's birth. Does he refer to Dukes, whomever such might be, or Demon Lords in general (doubt it) or maybe good-natured demons, like the Duke was and Burning strives to be? Helena - her beauty started a war in Iliad, here her body initializes the death of the whole world. Everfree Forest familiarizing with Scrivy - compare to his terraforming and Clay's properties. "Doesn't that make you weak and pathetic?" asked another voice coldly, and Luna looked over her shoulder to see Scrivener towering over her as well, his armor gone, his coat stained as if splattered with ash and blood and liquid darkness as red light shone out of his eyes Moonrise c07s01, first vision of Scrivy's Clay-powered nature? File:ScrivyHuffColoredPencil.jpg is missing links to author's profile and the image's original hosting place, if applicable. The earth pony cast a glance over his shoulder nervously as they walked down the path… and then he winced as he looked up and saw a light in one of the half-collapsed towers, but Luna spoke without turning around: "Let not the false presences lure you, Scrivener Blooms. Turn thy head forwards: the sooner we cross the bridge ahead, the better." This fragment has always intrigued me. "Call me not by those weak names, sister! I am Celestia the Radiant!" the ivory, golden-armored equine roared, her eyes blazing with terrible amber light as she snarled and stepped forwards Amber eyes signal Valthrudnir-driven possession not only in SOTA. What in Frey's name are "crosshatch blades"? I've been wondering all the time while reading the Saga, nad neither this, nor any article on Wikipedia, nor even Google's images could help me understand this. Are those simply meant to be saws of sorts attached to limbs? : Luna's body glowed quietly for a moment… and then shrank down, several broken plates of armor falling off as she returned to her normal size and shape, breathing hard as she lowered her head… and then she looked up silently at Celestia as the female tried to pick herself up, but only succeeded in flopping on the ground, moaning weakly, shuddering in pain as tears fell from her eyes… but she could tell it was not from the physical pain, from the terrible lines of sorrow and self-loathing etched over her features as the ivory horse said in a broken voice: "I've destroyed it all…" perhaps the only instance across the Saga of a pony being called a horse :D Not really, here's another: "I could be king of Equestria" Scrivener Blooms, Moonrise, chapter 9 scene 1 How's that for selective quoting? "We shall be together forever. Perhaps 'tis selfish of me… but I shall not live without thee, and will not permit thee to live without myself." TOO MANY PROPHECIES Moonrise epilogue mentions "priests praying". To Aesir? Or to Celestia? Or...? Continuing this train of thought, there's "old-testament" in SBP c01s01, several mentions of god, God and church in SBP c02s01... all mixed with Horses of Heaven, Hell and Celestia. I begin to doubt the ponies even know what they believe in. Haha, there's an article on MLP:FiM Wiki on... corruption! "None of us have them, Fluttershy." Twilight said gently, sitting back, exposing her underside as she rubbed a hand down her body ( ) Say wha...? Did you know there's a writer-helping program named Scrivener out there? mentions dollars instead of bits.